1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and more particularly, relates to a novel trisazo orange reactive dyestuff compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the development of reactive dyestuffs goes toward the economical demand of high fixation, good build up and good wash-off so that not only the new reactive dyestuffs, in its properties, contain sufficient substantivity to improve the fixation, but also the unfixed parts of the dyestuffs need good wash-off property.
For a polyazo orange reactive dyestuff with properties of high color yields and high fixation, the trisazo reactive dyestuff compound of the following formula (A) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,101 and that of the following formula (B) disclosed in China patent No. 1730565 have more than one reactive group resulting in higher fixation.

By various experiments, the present inventor develops a dyestuff which exhibits the properties of high color value, high fixation, stable binding between the fibers and the dyestuffs, excellent wet fastness, light fastness and wet fastness.